eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Bloodriver
Jake Bloodriver is one of the main protagonists of the anime crossover series Eds + Vampires. Jake is a shinso vampire who attended Yokai academy and the only son of Akasha Bloodriver and a biological brother of Moka Akashiya. Due to the tragic kidnapping at childhood, he has adoptive parents, Miyamoto Igasu taking the father role and Kitsune Senda taking a mother role. Personality Jake has two personalites which is Outer and Inner When the Outer Jake is present, he is a polite charming man with a slight sense of humor, but is hard headed student of science, not beliefs. Both Inner and Outer are known to use humor in tense situations. like his little brother, Double D despite causing attraction of girls throughout the school, Jake shows no emotions toward them in any way, and is often annoyed when a girl asked for a date. Due to his training on desiplne, Jake has a high sense of honor. Unlike most samurai, however, he often lower his pride and help people of the lower class and treat everyone as an equal, which he inerited from Igasu, his foster father. Though mostly calm and rather cheerful most of the times, and while other times he show no emtions at all, he truly expression strong anger and hatred toward Aqua Shuzen, and even more so to the Vampire Hunters, and later the Fairy Tale. But once the Inner Jake is in place, the Jake became an arrogant strong-to belief person, if not cold and calculating, though he is known to do anything, even risking his life for Moka's safety. According to Inner Jake, Tsukune needed to be alot better to be with his sister. Among his step sisters, he respects the deadly rivalry between himself and Inner Moka who he said to "fight to drain memory in form of tears". As harsh as it seems, Jake never feels the need to save Jason's life, as the "the stalker can take care of himself. Whether with guns, hands, claws, puppets, or that beast that is so graciously named Abominable Snowman". Like his Outer, he hates Aqua, Vampire Hunters and the Fairy Tale. Though as honorable as he is, Inner Jake - like Inner Moka and Edd - is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon every Yokai that dare to challenge him. Despite being heartless and cold, Jake has a high amount of mercy which he describe as the "stilt between life and death". Also, like Moka, he use to often find it humorous by Tsukune's attempt to help. Like Moka's tightening protection over Tsukune, Jake have an unyield protection for Moka. Over time, he is becoming more agreeable person and just as Inner Moka's weakness with cooking, Inner Jake find a hard time in concept of painting, often putting the paintbrush through the carvass after the first stroke. Ruby, who was a subsitute for the art teacher, was remembered remarking, "Is he trying to commit seppuku with a paintbrush to just open that bottle of paint?! Just like you sister and the pumpkin!". Jake blames that it was caused by his lack of practice. Powers and Abilities In his unsealed state, Jake can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except he waits to sense her opponet's aura rather than send out a pulse on her own and then receiving the returning pulse. Jake can freely communicate with his inner and outer self via the ring. Though rarely used, Jake can transform both of his arms very sharp scythe. The only time he uses this demonic ability is during the fight with Kahlua to counteract her multiple bat wings. With the scythe arms, his speed increased twenty fold and able to match, if not significantly surpass, those by Gin. Like Moka and Akasha, Jake preferred kicking over other types of attack. By kicking, he send massive kinetic power directly to the opponent and bringing them down. He have been known to use different type of power for each opponent, most powerful being able to make a hole through an enemy. Like Moka, Jake normally refrain from using punch attacks, but when a conflict rose to unacceptable level, he will not hesitate to use his fists. Injected by Akasha Bloodriver, the previous leader of the Three Dark Lords, Jake processes an unnatural Yokai aur that is much darker than usual vampire blood. This also allow him to have much more energy due to his vampairic ability to turn Yoki to pure power. Like all vampires, he can suck blood as well as he can inject it into beings. At rare occations, when a tragic even occurs - like when Moka was mortally wounded at the Fairy Tale headquarters, Inner Jake will come out without activating the seal. At this state, his Shinso power is at the fullest and he is like a Ghoul, a mindless killing machine that will do everything to attack those classified as hostile. But unlike the Ghoul, the moves are still highly coordinated and executed. Though at this state it is considered mindless, the mindless, the mind is still semi-conscious and won't attack friendly targets. Also, in this state the pain threshold is extremely high and the body will literally fight to the death. The only way to break this state is when the original objective, like saving Moka, is accomplished. It should be noted that the transformation process to reach this state is extremely painful to both Jakes. Due to training sinc childhood with Samurai-decents, he can skillfully wield a katana or wakizashi, or simultaneously wield both. The combo infused with vampiric strength and stamina makes him a deadly opponent to armature and skilled alike. Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Yōkai Academy students